The present invention relates in general to a compound speaker system for mobile stereo systems and in particular to such a speaker suitable for use when located on rear seat package tray or in a door panel in the automobile compartment.
In most of the prior art compound speakers for mobile stereo systems, the woofer centers the squawker or the tweeter that is fixed on the support plate straddled over the frame of the woofer.
The output sound reproduced by the squawker and tweeter are highly directional mid-range and high frequency sounds. The layout of these conventional speaker systems is such that the sounds including the bass notes from the woofer are substantially on the same axis of propagation. This arrangement is in itself advantageous, but at the cost of loss of fidelity to the driver and other passengers. Namely, since the speakers produce sound in the direction of the ceiling, part of the mid-range and high frequency sounds is lost to the driver or passengers' ear.